Jily- Scissors Cut Paper
by Moon Monkeys
Summary: " I'm back, and not just for the food if you get my drift...I'll have a hot red headed waitress by the name of Lily asap," James smirked. Jily muggle AU.


**_AN: So, back with another fic! I had a dream a while ago and thought it would inspire a cute Jily AU, What this is? I don't know..._**** sorry/e****_njoy :)_**

**_Moon Monkeys_**

**_Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to _****JKR**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM****MMMMMMM**

Indecisive about what to eat for dinner, the Marauders sat in James and Sirius' apartment trapped in an intense round of _scissors-paper-rock_.

" Yes! Scissors cut paper Prongs, now go get us some bloody food!," Sirius ordered James with a triumphant roar.

" Cheaters the lot of you! You'll regret it when I bring you back shitty _Happy Meal_s,"James called to them as he walked out the door.

Around the corner from James and Sirius' apartment were a couple of small restaurants next to a _McDonalds_. As James had once again lost in _scissors-paper-rock _for the third week in a row he was sent to grab something for the friends to eat.

Right next to the busy _McDonalds _was a new takeway Indian restaurant with a large sign saying '$5 Curry and Naan' stuck on the stores front window. _Might as well give it a try,_ thought James as he popped onto the end of the line, noticing that it moved rather quickly.

When James got to second in line he noticed the woman serving the customers. Never had he seen someone so stunning- her luscious red hair was tied in a low messy bun and her bright emerald eyes shone as she smiled at the customer before her. James' insides were all fluttery, he couldn't stop himself thinking, _blimey she's hot_. James watched her care free attitude in awe and listened enviously into the banter she was having with the customer before him.

When the young boy infront of him got his food and left James stepped up to the counter eager to chat to the red head. What he hadn't noticed before was the small stocky man standing next to her, with 'manager' written on his badge. The managers arms were folded over his chest and he watched the womans movements with beady angry eyes ." Hi there welcome to Curry Leaf," Lily ( which was written on her name tag) greeted cheerfully. She was leaning with one outstretched arm on the counter and the other resting on her hip, acting quite relaxed despite the angry manager behind her.

" Are you after the $5 curry and naan deal tonight?" she questioned with a bubbly voice and a cheeky raised eyebrow.

James felt extremely confident from her easy-going vibe.So, he confidently lent up on the counter as well, decreasing the distance between them.

" Hmmmm, I'm not sure Lily? My mates sent me to pick something up for dinner. They won't care what I get but I can't decide whether I should get a curry or something from next door. Could you help me choose?", he smiled at her beautiful stunned expression.

" Well, I mean no one really has that issue . McDonald's always wins hun," her relaxed form eased closer as she laughed her response. "But to make my life better you should buy a curry, it's my first week and my manager already hates me," she whispered the last part with mock seriousness.

The manager in question went into the kitchen where a clatter of pans was heard,

" Get to work Evans you're not paid to flirt with customers!", he yelled as he left.

She rolled her beautiful emerald eyes in response but turned to James with a smirk.

" So did I convince you? I'm sure your mates would like something better than a crappy burger right?",she asks still smiling at him.

James smiled back and mussed up his hair by dragging one of his hands through it,

" Yeah I supose I should get a curry if it'll make your life better but to piss my friends off, I'll just get **one **medium butter chicken," she nodded and turned to the window opened to the kichen behind her to relay the order. " Is that everything tonight?".

It was something about the way she was gazing up at him or maybe it was the upturn of her soft looking lips which begged to be kissed, so before he could think twice he asked...

" What drink would you recommend? I.. ahh... I'm indecisive", the words quickly stumbled from his mouth, accompanied with a slight tinge of red on his cheeks.

Lily looked at the fridge beside her, "Hmm, _Pepsi_. I'd get the _Pepsi_." _Pepsi_? He couldn't stand the foul knock off of _Coca-Cola_ but he **really** wanted to ask the beautiful woman before him out so he said, "Brilliant, I'll grab one of those," she pulled one out and set it on the counter. " So that comes to $8.50," he handed her a twenty and told her to keep the change.

She looked at him with mild curiosity and when he asked to borrow a marker that look got even more curious." Uh yeah no worries," she pulled one from her back pocket and handed it to him.

"Ta," James waited for her to turn around to the window behind her, to which she grabbed his order from the manager as well as receiving a few pointed words about flirting with customers, this allowed him enough time to grab the _Pepsi_ bottle and write his details on the side.

" Here you are, have a great night and I hope your friends won't fight you for your dinner," she giggled as she handed it him.

Hands briefly grazed and hazel and emerald eyes stared into one another. James thought he heard a small sigh from her but he must of imagined it, as she quickly drew back her hand.

"Cheers, I'll be sure to come back if there is any such fight," with a quick smile and wave he turned leaving the _Pepsi_ bottle on the counter. James left the store with a skip in his step and a smile gracing his delighted face. He was suddenly brought out of his happy daze when he heard someone shout, "Hey wait!".

Turning around before he crossed the road he spotted Lily running up to him, a _Pepsi_ bottle in her grasp.She stood before him, black denim skirt slightly higher from the short run and strands of flaming hair framing her face which had fallen from her messy bun. Flicking the hair from her eyes she raised the bottle to give to him," Uh, you forgot this on the counter". She looked up at his gleeful face and a blush crept further down her neck.

" I didn't forget it, I actually left it for you," eyes wide with suprise she glanced at the bottle now seeing the name and number written on it.

" Oh.. thanks James," she tested his name nervously but continued when his smile didn't faulter, " My shift finishes at nine, so..."

" My mates will be leaving at nine so.. would you want to get a drink together after your shift".

Lily nodded and once more a smile lit up her face, " I'd love that, so meet you outside the store at nine then?".

" Definitely, I'll see you then. And enjoy your _Pepsi _yeah," he laughed nervously.

Unknowingly they both snuck glances at the other when they went their respective ways.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

" What the fuck! You're gone for twenty minutes Prongs and you bring back one bloody naan and curry," Sirius was fuming at the sight of James emptying the contents of the bag with a weird dazed expression on his face.

" Why are you looking like that? Stop staring at Peters' _Pepsi_ weirdly," Sirius berated James.

" Moonyyy! Do something he's not answering me," Sirius further whined but now to Remus, before collapsing onto the sofa, face down and making incoherent moans.

Remus rolled his eyes and all but sent a questioning look at James before he responded, " I met this stunning girl working at Curry Leaf, her name's Lily. I'm meeting her at nine so you guys are gonna have to clear out". Sirius turned over shouting his refusal.

"WHAT! It's bros before hoes night, I'm not letting you ditch us for some Indian chick," Sirius was experiencing some anger due to hunger because he usually encouraged his best friends' time with women.

"She's not Indian Padfoot, she just works there and even if she was don't be a racist berk. Also, you skipped out on bros before hoes night two weeks back to watch a film with Marlene, so get stuffed," James rubuttled.

"Whatever, go out with this Lily chick but you can at least go back down there and get us some more bloody food to eat!" Sirius conceded flopping back down on the sofa.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Once more, James found himself on the end of the line at the new Indian restaurant around the corner from his and Sirius' apartment. However, he was more eager to order than before as he now knew the beautiful red head who would be taking his order.

The long line moved even quicker than it had previously but when he finally made it to the front, he wasn't met with beautiful emerald eyes or a cheeky smirk, no, he met the dark beady eyes and resting frown of the restaurant manager.

" Back again are you. What would you like then?", the manager asked in a stony voice.

James was amused by the small mans angry attitude toward him and felt he needed to cheer the guy up with a little Marauder humor.

" I'm back, and not just for the food if you get my drift . Such excellent service I received. Anyway, I'll grab three more $5 deals. Two being medium butter chickens and the other a Lamb Vindaloo, hot. I'll also have a hot red headed waitress by the name of Lily asap," James smirked at the mans angry puce coloured face.

" She's unavailable," the man spat out before shouting the order through the window, leaving out the last request.

" $15 for the three curries and naans". James handed over a $50 note and put his change into the tip jar. The manager only gave a short grunt as thanks and told him to have a seat as the kitchen was running behind by two minutes.

James seated himself on the empty seat between two teenage boys who were on their phones. Checking his own phone for the time, James made note that it was forty-five minutes before nine, forty-five minutes before his date with Lily. Smiling to himself at the thought of taking her out, his foot tapped merrily.

He noticed the boys either side of him hurriedly put their phones away, one sat up straighter and ran his hand through his hair, whilst the other slouched more and crossed his arms as an attempt to look brooding. James looked around to see why they suddenly changed their appearances and spots Lily walking toward them with two take-away bags.

She hands both bags to the guy who sat up straighter, giving him a smile and a cheery "goodnight" before he left the restaurant.

Lily glances at James and her face lights up even more, " There was a fight for your dinner then?", she laughs and rests her hand on her jutted out hip.

Grinning and shaking his head slightly James responds, " I was actually too eager for our date".

Lily smiles but raises one questioning eyebrow. " And yes there was a fight," James says with an embarrassed laugh whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

Lily chuckles and gently pushes James' shoulder to free him from his embarrassed stupor, " Well, I'm glad your back James. My manager is killing me,he takes me off the counter because I was being too relaxed and now look! Orders are two minutes behind," she sighs, exasperated.

Taking in her flushed appearance and the loose tendrils of hair,James stands up and gently taps her nose, "Cheer up Lily, there's only forty minutes until you're getting free drinks, it's not worth worrying over that tosser, yeah?".

Lily perks up and her smile is quickly back on her face, " You're right, he is just a stupid tosser," she squeezes his arm in thanks and turns to go back to the kitchen. Glancing over her shoulder, Lily says, " I can't wait 'til nine James".

James is smiling. **Again. **He just couldn't stop when she was around, he had never experienced this with any girl before. Taking his seat he turned to the teenage boy next to him, " I'm going on a date with her, isn't she stunning?".

" Yeah," the boy agreed, the envy displayed on his face like a big fat sign.

It was two minutes later that Lily returned again with the other teenager's order and James' as well.

"Here you are, three naans, two medium butter chickens, a hot lamb vindaloo and... one hot red headed waitress by the name of Lily," she twirled before giving him his takeway bag with a giggle.

"Agghh it was a joke," James groaned but he still wore a grin.

" I don't mind seriously, but I convinced my manager to let me finish earlier. So, would it be okay if I get changed at yours and then we can go from there?", she was standing there all bright eyed, and utterly kissable. How could he bloody tell her no.

" Yeah, no troubles. I only live around the corner," James took the take-away bag and eagerly led Lily out of the restaurant.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, tell me what you thought. Reviews give me motivation to write, so review away! I don't know where this story is heading but let's see where it takes us. I'm currently writing the 2nd chapter so stay tuned for that.**

**Love Moon Monkeys**

**xxx**


End file.
